Mechanism for attaching one end of high pressure tubing to a housing which provides appropriate passages for conducting fluid under high pressure to and from the interior of the tubing. The attachment device fits about a tubing end and the device and the tubing end are press-fitted into a tapered opening of the housing so that the device is secured to both the housing and the tubing, creating high pressure seal areas by the press-fitting action.